Jessica Sorrow
Summary Jessica Sorrow is a minor character in the Nightside series by Simon R. Green, first appearing in the novel Agents of Light and Darkness. Nicknamed The Unbeliever, Jessica's powers stem from her lack of belief that anything and anyone other than herself is real. This "unbelief" is so powerful that anything she turns her gaze upon ceases to exist, to the point that many beings within the Nightside take to hiding whenever she is out and about in the night. However, as a consequence of the "unbelief" from which her power stems (or perhaps the other way around), Jessica's sanity has deteriorated so completely that she believes everything and everyone she hears is merely sounds and voices from her imagination. When she meets John at the beginning of Agents, she only agrees to do so under the pretense that he is in possession of an object she will have no choice but to believe in. By the end of the series, she has become a member of the new Authorities, and appears to be recovering from her insanity, albeit gradually. The object John gave her-- a teddy bear from her past-- continues to accompany her throughout her sporadic appearances within the series. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Jessica Sorrow, the Unbeliever Origin: Nightside Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human. (formerly) Member of the Authorities Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Subjective Reality (Her sheer conviction that she is the only thing in the world that is real has caused her to manifest powers), Existence Erasure (Her "unbelief" is so powerful that anything and anyone she doesn't believe in ceases to exist), Power Nullification (Her powers negate attempts to harm her due to her not perceiving said attacks as real, with John Taylor going as far as to state that "all the world and everything in it are nothing to her" and that "None of it can affect her in the least") Attack Potency: Unknown (It is stated that, thanks to her powers, "the material world is like paper to her". However, her powers do not focus on raw destruction, making them extremely difficult to tier properly.) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown. (John stated that nothing in the material world could affect her anymore due to her "unbelief" in anything and everything that exists within the setting. As this is a direct side-effect of the nature of her powers, this makes her durability extremely difficult to tier properly.) Stamina: Unknown. Range: Unknown. (She is described as erasing anything she sets her eyes on, but there is little to no context as to how far this extends) Standard Equipment: Her teddy bear. Intelligence: Above average. Weaknesses: Severely unstable and psychotic; even after John gives her something to fix her belief in the world, she is still hinted to be insane. Because of her state of mind, she suffers from frequent and severe cases of memory loss. By the time she appears, she only exists through a constant application of her will; if she ever stops concentrating on her certainty that she is real, her own existence will be erased. Note: It is theorized in-series that Jessica Sorrow's powers could potentially stalemate the Walking Man. However, as the two of them never had a chance to come in contact with each other, there is no proof that this theory is correct. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Greenverse Category:Nightside Category:Book Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Unknown Tier